


色－Ｃｏｌｏｒｅｓ

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被月光祝福的動物可以在夜裡變成人，本來是黑豹的Zach每晚都偷跑進Chris的宿舍，於是他們就......</p>
            </blockquote>





	色－Ｃｏｌｏｒｅｓ

**Author's Note:**

> 簡單來說就是ZQ角色動物化。  
> Zach：黑豹  
> Oliver（醫生）：老虎  
> Sylar：獅子
> 
> CP如下：  
> Zachary/Chris  
> Oliver/Luther  
> Sylar/Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：黑豹！Zach/Chris  
> 聲明：他們都不是我的  
> 注意事項：有點奇幻、劇情超亂的看起來只有我看得懂

Chris在南美洲當一個動物保育員將近三年了。職位是負責照顧園裡的動物， 有一隻還特別黏他，牠叫Zachary，是隻黑豹，一般他們都叫牠Zach。Zach都不讓其他人碰的，其他人走過去就向那個人低吼，甚至想上前攻擊，所 以洗澡和跟牠玩等等就由Chris全權負責。

 

 

這時候Zach在抱著Chris的脖子舔他，因為他身上沒有有很多毛，所以Zach就選擇舔頭髮。

 

 

「Zach！別再舔了我快被你舔到秃了！」Chris想把Zach抱下但是不夠一隻成年豹子的勁大，只好清了清喉嚨，說：「再舔午餐就扣一隻雞腿！」

 

 

牠這時才停止，然後放開兩隻粗壯的前爪，繞在Chris身邊。Chris環視了一圈，其他食肉的大貓都在曬太陽睡覺打呼嚕，就只有Zach在踱步，毛茸茸的尾巴還掃過Chris的手臂。覺得累的時候，就躺在Chris的大腿上睡覺，害他腿麻了也不敢動。

 

 

到Chris休息回到宿舍時打開睡房的門，看到有個全裸的男人躺在床上，幾乎把他嚇出心臟病。聽到門前的動靜，男人抬起頭，細碎的瀏海搭在額上。

 

 

「Chris！」

 

 

Chris瞪大雙眼不可置信的看著叫得出自己名字的人。

 

 

「我是Zachary。」

 

 

然 後他撲向Chris，在他的臉上舔來舔去，Chris推開Zach，捏住男人的下巴仔細觀察眼前那位自稱是Zach的人，之後他發現頭上那熟悉的耳朵和背 後的尾巴。Chris坐起身，在Zach頭上摸了摸，突如其來又龐大的信息量使Chris覺得自己的腦細胞開始不夠用。

 

 

Chris在理清思緒前選擇先開包新的內褲給Zach，還貼心地在後面剪開一個洞把尾巴穿過這個小洞。再給他衣服，並意外地發現自己的衣服Zach穿得下。

**~**

 

「為什麼你可以變成人類？」Chris背對Zach，打開一包新的煙三文魚，肉的香氣把Zach引過來站在Chris旁邊張開口等吃。

 

 

「因為我向月光祈求。祈求我夜晚可以變成人。然後發現...月光實現我的願望了！這樣我就可以在黑夜守護你，就像你在白天時守護我們一樣！」Zach用單純又興奮的語氣說。

 

 

Chris用刀分開黏在一起的魚肉，和Zach你一片我一片的吃著。

 

 

「可是...你不應該在這個時候出現在我家裡。」

 

 

黑色的耳朵和尾巴一起垂下來，Zach不解：「但我只是想你快樂...」

 

 

「我每天跟你一起玩都很快樂，你這樣突然消失，Karl和Benny會很擔心的！」Chris不經意緊握手上的刀，說話的聲線有點大，似是帶上了一些責怪的意味。

 

 

「好吧..」

 

 

Zach舔著嘴唇趴在地上，打了兩個滾，沒有發現Chris的眼神。到睡覺的時候，Chris又心軟起來，就讓Zach跳到他床上躺下。直到日出的時候，Chris抱住了那隻溫暖的黑豹。

 

 

又過了幾分鐘，電話響起，Chris急忙接聽。

 

 

「Christopher Pine！！Zach不見了！！」

 

 

「嗯...Zach？Zach在我這。」說罷他笑著掛上電話，繼續在夢裡放假。

 

**~**

 

又濕又刺痛的感覺一下一下的劃過臉頰，Chris推了推那顆和自己貼得很近的頭，拾起手機看了一眼：11：28

 

 

豹子坐在他身邊，眨著閃亮的大眼睛，Chris迅速的從床上爬起，畢竟他可不想死在自己家裡，死法是被Zach當成鮮肉吃掉。（事實上Zach也不會吃掉Chris）

 

 

草草的梳洗過後，Chris準備了一盤生肉放在Zach面前，自己拿起紙和筆坐在地上觀察牠變成人後的食慾有沒有問題。

 

 

「嗯很好很正常。」

 

 

他在廢紙上寫下這句。

 

~

 

Benny向Chris遞上一份厚重的資料，並說：「Chris，下次該你去林裡考察了，帶上Zach，他會保護你。」

 

 

晚上回到宿舍，Zach還是很不意外的在Chris面前出現，顯然對方都已經習慣了對方的存在。

 

 

「Hey Zach你那根尾巴，別把我的水瓶掃下地。」Chris邊說邊脫下衣服，喝著牛奶的Zach不小心看到金髮男人挺翹的屁股在自己面前晃來晃去，他的臉紅起來，別過頭將注意力放在窗簾的花紋上，以前Chris可沒試過在Zach面前裸過上身。

 

 

吃過晚餐後Chris拿起那幢資料坐在床上面看，Zach坐在他旁邊靜靜的守候，然後就睡著倒在Chris身上。

 

 

「.....Zach？」

 

 

他的耳朵抖了下，Chris知道他是在裝聽不到。

 

  
深夜時分，隔壁房間傳來一聲又一聲的低吼，Zach決定裝聽不到。天啊那個人類的叫聲也很吵！！

 

 

還是抱住Chris最實際。

 

 

Chris真好聞！

 

 

Zach的尾巴纏上Chris的小腿，自己蹭著金髮人類的後頸睡去。

 

 

第二天Chris牽著Zach出去時遇到隔壁房間的Danny，他不好意思、紅著臉的扯出個微笑，說：「對不起呢Sylar發情了。有吵到你們嗎？」語畢他拍了下坐在身邊的雄獅。

 

 

「別以為我看不到你自豪和暗爽的表情！」Zach朝Sylar嘶吼，最討厭看到牠那種表情了，自己到現在還沒跟Chris玩過摔跤的事傳到到處都是，再看到那種表情簡直令人火冒三丈。

 

 

「Zach！沒禮貌！！」

 

 

被教訓的黑豹躲到Chris後面，耳朵往後拉。

 

**~**

 

牠倆泡在水裡時，Sylar看了看垂頭喪氣的豹子。

 

 

「讓我教你怎麼跟Chris摔跤。」

 

 

Zach點頭如搗蒜。

 

 

「你 一定要有潤滑，安全套可以不用，灌滿你的人類吧。準備好之後你就撲上去，接下來的事你知道怎麼做。但是你要問清楚Chris能不能接受跟現在的你交 配，Luther跟Oliver第一次是在下午，之後有一整個月Luther都沒理他。別問我為什麼知道，Danny跟我住在他倆隔壁。」

 

 

黃昏的時候。

 

 

Zach從樹上躍下，落到高牆後的地上，推開沒有鎖上的門後又關上，然後跳到Chris的床上嗅聞熟悉的香氣。等到太陽完全下山，Zach閉上眼，再睜開眼時就已經看到Chris站在自己面前。

 

 

「你怎麼又躺在床上？」

 

 

「因為你的味道很香...安全感，Chris我很愛你。」

 

 

Chris打開冰箱拿出一盒牛奶。

 

 

「你這樣算是告白嗎？來，喝奶。」

 

 

「算是吧。我愛你你愛我嗎？」

 

 

「先考慮一下。」

 

 

Zach一下子喝完那盒牛奶，眼神變得深沈起來，一動不動的注視Chris的動作。抓好時機撲到Chris身上，毫無章法的咬住對方的嘴唇。

 

 

「Zachary，我是人你是動物，我們不可以...」

 

 

Zach低吼，粗暴的扯下Chris的褲子，從上而下舔著對方的小腹之後又在他耳邊說：「我可以，我甚至可以操到你懷上我們的孩子。」

 

 

受驚的Chris忍不住抽泣，從來都沒有想過會被Zach這樣對待，燙熱的眼淚劃過臉頰，Zach把它擦走了。

 

 

「我不會令你難受，我的Chris我親愛的Chris。」

 

**~**

 

「恭喜你啊Zachary，你把我們的關係搞砸了。」躺在Zach身下的Chris說，冷冷的看著在自己身上律動的男人。

 

 

完事後，Chris收拾好包袱頭都不回的離開了他們的房間，跑去研究室找Karl。

 

 

「Karl我要請假。」

 

 

Karl連Chris也沒看一眼就問：「你跟Zach又怎麼了？」

 

 

「誰？我跟那個人沒有任何關係。」畢竟我剛剛被他強姦了。

 

 

「好吧，我不知道你們小倆口搞什麼，但看得出來Zach很愛你啊。」

 

 

Chris忍不住笑了，愛我才不會傷害我呢，他想。

 

 

「嗯..好吧，我幫你照顧Zach。」

 

 

Chris向Karl道過謝後買了回美國的機票，打算等氣消了才回去。

 

 

**【交配期結束後，牠們就會重新過幽居獨處的生活。】**

 

 

他只是不想被Zach當成用完即棄的玩具罷了。

 

**~**

 

過了一個星期後Chris在星期五的晚上收到Karl的電話。

 

 

「Chris你快點回來啊！Zach不肯吃東西了！」

 

 

「你讓Zach聽一下。」

 

 

Karl把電話遞到Zach耳邊，「混蛋你聽好了，如果你餓死我就真的不回來了，我還在放假！要聽其他人的話知道嗎！」

 

 

Zach聽到最愛的人的聲音，發出撒嬌的聲音，有點像貓的叫聲，Karl跟Chris再說了幾句後掛掉電話。

 

 

「還是Chris才能治得了你這瘋子。」

 

 

Zach舔著爪子的毛沒理會Karl。

 

**~**

 

Chris在登機閘門前狠狠的深吸了氣，心臟在胸膛裡跳得很快，讓Chris產生了自己心跳很亂的錯覺。

 

**~**

 

回到宿舍，Chris看到一隻豹子在自己床上左右來回滾。奇怪！明明已經是夜晚了。他走過去坐在床邊撫摸他的朋友、他的搭擋，雖然那晚過後Chrs已經不曉得那兩個名詞還能不能適用在他倆身上。

 

 

「你 又變回豹子了啊？Zach。也好，不用跟你糾纏不清。」Chris低頭喃喃自語，說著說著眼淚就滴答滴答的落下，以後再不會聽到Zach在遠處大叫自己的 名字然後再衝過來要抱抱、以後再看不到Zach喝牛奶時滿足的表情、以後再不會看到兩人出去散步時Zach蹲在湖邊認真地找魚，尾巴左搖右搖的樣子。

 

 

Zach為他舔去溫熱微咸的淚水，Chris把豹子緊抱，直到懷裡出現欠打的笑聲。「Zachary！！」Chris發現自己被耍了，氣得滿臉通紅，急忙把男人推開。

 

 

他吻上渴求已久的兩片嘴唇，輕輕叼著，Chris閉上眼享受這個溫柔的吻。感覺過了一個世紀後，Zach放開Chris，皺起眉頭、有點緊張的抿嘴，等待Chris的反應。

 

 

他想起Karl翻著白眼說：「Come on Chris，我們上上下下所有人都看到你和Zach是怎麼回事好嗎？我快要被你們閃瞎了！」

 

**~**

 

Chris躺在床上、雙腳曲起踩在Zach肩膀，任由他的手指在自己體內翻攪。

 

 

「Zach！！你再摳，你還沒插進來就鬆了。」

 

 

Zach用力戳中Chris的敏感點， 腸道緊緊絞住手指。Chris真是很討厭Zach這種喜歡摳自己屁股的癖好。

 

 

「不會呀，裡面還是像之前一樣很緊，很暖。」

 

 

好吧，還有說這些實際上色情到不得了的話。

 

 

「你再摳...我就去找你哥了。」

 

 

「我摳完你再找我哥？你想Joe..操你？」

 

 

Chris翻了個白眼一腳踩在Zach臉上，壓低聲音說：「夠了你好囉嗦！Shut up and fuck me now！」

 

 

完

 

 

等等，未完。

 

 

「喂喂Zach，我真的會懷孕嗎？」

 

 

Zach剛剛進入Chris時他突然推開自己，問了這個有點神奇的問題，濕潤的後穴還在含著粗大的肉棒吸吮。

 

 

「懷上也好，我可以喝你的奶。」

 

 

說罷Zach狠狠的貫穿了Chris，他大喊一聲，吵得隔壁房間裡的Danny與Sylar同時對望。

 

 

「Chris他叫得很大聲呢。」手裡拿著西瓜的Danny說。

 

 

「對啊...你想的話我們也可以反擊。」Sylar在Danny的耳邊輕語，熾熱的吐息搔抓著對方的耳根。

 

 

蔚藍的雙眼眨了眨，意識到Sylar在說什麼後，臉紅起來，用毫無殺傷力的力道拍打Sylar。

 

 

 

眾人：這群白痴小情侶！！（怨氣怨氣）

完！


End file.
